Twenty Years Later: Lord of the Flies Epilogue
by checketh
Summary: My take on where Ralph, Jack, and Roger are twenty years after the crash.


Like many others on this site, this is an epilogue to Lord of the Flies I wrote for my English project. As the title might suggest, it looks at where Ralph, Jack, and Roger are twenty years after the crash. Any suggestions or edits are greatly appreciated!

Twenty Years Later: Lord of the Flies Epilogue

_"The officer, surrounded by these noises, was moved and a little embarrassed. He turned away to give them time to pull themselves together; and waited, allowing his eyes to rest on the trim cruiser in the distance."(182)_

**Twenty years later…**

Ralph wakes up covered in sweat. Looking over at the clock by his bed, the glowing red numbers read 4:13. Still shaking slightly, he climbs out of the luxurious bed and walks over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face to purge his face of any evidence of his nightmare. Twenty years after that fateful plane accident and its ensuing events, he still sees the murders of Simon and Piggy every time he closes his eyes. He wipes away the remaining water and treads down the stairs to the front steps. The frigid winter air of New York City hits him like a brick wall when he opens the door to pick up his daily newspaper.

Stepping back inside, Ralph shuffles over to the kitchen, brushing aside numerous case briefings in fancy folders to make room for the paper. Ten minutes and half a cup of coffee later, he stumbles on an article buried on the last page of the world news section of the New York Times. "British Serial Killer Caught at Last- Roger Shaw's Trial in One Week" he reads softly. He puts the newspaper down with trembling hands as memories of the island flood into his vision.

Jack Merridew rolls over, groggily looking at his clock. Upon realizing that he has overslept, Jack leaps out of the creaky old bed. "Bloody hell" he mutters, throwing on tattered old jacket. He stumbles over to the bathroom cursing his splitting headache, the unfortunate consequence of getting horribly drunk the night before. Staring in the mirror, he sees a weary, gaunt man with floppy red hair and a scruffy beard. There are circles under his eyes and he looks ten years older than his age. After washing up and putting on his dirty snow boots, he rushes out the door.

After hurrying to the bus stop, Jack manages to get there with a minute of two to spare. After catching his breath, he purchases the newspaper from a nearby vendor and sits down to read it. As he unfolds his copy of the London Times, the headline on the first page catches his eye. "British Serial Killer Caught at Last- Roger Shaw's Trial in One Week", he reads aloud. He glances down at the picture and freezes as twenty year old memories come flooding back.

**One week later…**

Ralph steps off the plane and into London's Heathrow Airport. It's been twenty years since he last stepped foot on a plane, and it seems fitting to him that the first time he's been on a plane since that terrible ordeal is for the trial of a man who attempted to kill him so many years ago. After reading about his old enemy in the news nearly a week ago, he had decided to watch the trial in hopes that it would finally bring him peace. He takes a taxi to the court and walks deliberately through the entrance, finally arriving at the room the trial would be taking place in.

Jack wakes up early for once, showers, gets dressed in his best and only suit, and eats a proper breakfast. He doesn't bother taking a taxi to the courtroom. Instead, he chooses to walk through the teeming streets of London, taking the time to reflect on his time on the island. After reading about his old ally in the news nearly a week ago, he had decided to watch the trial, hoping that it would finally set him straight and move on with his life. As it starts snowing, his pace picks up and he hurries through the entrance of the court, towards the trial's designated courtroom.

The two arrive in the courtroom at the same time, but from opposite ends of the vast room. Somehow sensing the presence of one another, the two simultaneously lock eyes across the room. Ralph, surprising even himself, immediately relaxes at the sight of Jack. A weight is lifted off his shoulders as he breaks into a smile that can almost be called friendly. Despite Ralph's more or less casual gaze towards Jack, the latter tenses up and stares at Ralph. The two ex-nemeses nod towards each other, and Jack realizes that everything will be all right.


End file.
